


Never Too Much.

by PrincessMisery86



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Donuts, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Language, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Summary: A challenge involving donuts leads to a first kiss.Warnings: fluff, language, kissing, donuts, lots of use of the word lips.Song & Artist: Never Too Much - Luther VandrossWord Count: 856 (including lyrics)Notes: None fluffy fluffiness,Characters: Sam, Dean, Y/NPairing: Sam x reader (she/her)Beta: @negans-lucille-tblr - thank you, sugar :-)





	Never Too Much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.   
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.   
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.   
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.   
Welcome to send me some ideas.   
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.   
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

##  **Never Too Much**

Downtime between hunts can get boring. There’s only so much cleaning and organising of the bunker one can do. Though they all cherish the quiet moments, especially Y/N. So she takes the time to enjoy it, and tries to make the most of it, takes any opportunity to have a little fun. Although today, sat in the bunker kitchen watching Dean and Sam square off in the challenge she set them, the fun stopped about two minutes ago.

The challenge: eat a sugar ring donut without licking your lips.

Sixty bucks is at stake, but so is each of the boys pride. Neither one is willing to back down.

Y/N managed one bite and was part way through chewing her second when instinct and habit took over and she licked her lips. Dean and Sam have both swallowed their last bite and continue to stare at the other. It was funny for the first minute, both of them wearing identical serious expressions, eye fixed on one another, sugar coated mouths slack.

Now it’s becoming tedious.

She was positive Dean would cave first. Who’d have thought Dean Winchester, King of Crap Food, always eating the most unhealthy, greasy, cardiac arrest inducing food he can find, being able to refrain from licking the sugary goodness from his lips.

“One of you is going to have to concede,” Y/N tells them with a chuckle.

Dean eye’s flick to hers across the table before going back to Sam. His lips barely move when he speaks, “how about it baby bro? Want to give up?”

Sam shakes his head, “no way, you first.”

The room is silent for another minute, the immensity of the competition making the atmosphere tense. If there were an audience they would be waiting with bated breath.

“Okay, enough!” Y/N decides slapping the table, “Dean, twenty, forty?” she questions pointing from herself back to him. 

Dean nods immediately, he doesn’t know what she’s planning but whatever it is, he’s willing to lose some money in order to beat his brother, he will lose so he can win. “Do what you gotta do!”

Sam turns to look at her sat beside him, “really?” he asks a small tug of a smile on his lips, “you’re going to side with him over your _best_ friend of _fifteen_ years?”

She has to laugh at him, his jaw slack so his lips don’t touch accidentally. “Do you trust me?” she asks sliding to the edge of her seat.

Sam nods, yes, afraid to speak for fear of his tongue impulsively wetting his lips to reply. Y/N puts her hands on either side of his face and slowly draws him closer to her. His eyes go wide when she tilts her head to the left and realisation of what she’s doing sets in.

The tip of her nose brushes his, hot breaths mix together, her eyes flit up to Sam’s and his eyes are jumping from hers to her mouth. A grain of sugar from Sam’s mouth digs in to her own lip, then she feels it, anticipation of what’s to come causes Sam’s tongue to roll across his bottom lip, ghosting against her own.

Dean cries out a triumphant, “Aha!”

Mission accomplished she begins to retreat a knowing smirk on her lips, but Sam’s twists in his seat to face her and closes the minute distance between them covering her mouth with his. Sugar grains scrape their lips before their dancing tongues lick them away.

“Guys, I won, you can stop.” Dean says. He watches Sam’s hands slide up her legs and drag her closer to him using her hips as handles. “Um guys,” Dean clears his throat picking up his winnings from the table as he gets to his feet, “okay, yeah, I’m gonna go -” he walks around the oblivious pair, “-be somewhere else.”

They part when their lungs are burning from lack of oxygen. “Damn,” Sam sighs breathlessly his eyes slowly opening and meeting hers.

“That wasn’t my plan,” she admits with a chuckle, “I wasn’t going to-”

“Should I apologise?” he questions becoming unsure of his actions. She had technically been pulling away, he took control and kissed her, had he taken a bit of fun too far?

“Only if you don’t plan on doing it again?”

Sam smiles, dimples puckering his cheeks, “oh I’m definitely doing it again, a thousand kisses from you will never be enough.”

“Well let’s start with two thousand,” she smiles, leaning in to get started on kiss number two.

___________________________

**Lyrics that sparked inspiration.**  
Oh my love, a thousand kisses from you  
Is never too much, I just don’t wanna stop  
Oh my love, a million days in your arms  
Is never too much, I just don’t wanna stop  
Never too much, never too much


End file.
